The change in my pocket wasn't enough
by FantasticalFish
Summary: "Soon Megan found herself striding purposely towards Roy and the unknown car as everything clicked into place. The previous car, the money, the older teens reveling clothes  it was like Pretty Woman but she had to be price charming ." For YJ anon meme


**Disclaimer: **All Young Justice characters belong to their collective owners and I don't own anythings.

**A/N:** An old prompt I filled for the YJ anon meme back when Young Justice was just starting out and then there was that giant gap when all seemed lost... but, uh, yeah. The prompt was: Roy turns to prostitution to pay his bills**, **one or more members of YJ find out.

This is a One shot for now but I may extend it to a two shot if I ever feel up to writing it. Don't get your hopes up.

**Warnings: **Sugestion of prostitution, of someone selling their body for money, sex, uh... more sex and some swear words.

* * *

><p>Megan was out exploring when she spotted a familiar redhead stumble out of a car as if he was pushed. Even if he wasn't in his costume Megan could recognize that red hair and rough scowl any where.<p>

The car quickly speed away but not before the owner had thrown out a wad of money, the bills scattering along the sidewalk. The older teen gave an irritated huff before bending down to gather the money before the wind could pick it up and blow it away. Megan blushed as she watched his already low pants inch even lower on his hips and his shirt pull tight over his muscles. The alien would be kidding herself if she didn't think other hero wasn't attractive.

"Spee-" Megan hesitated when the other redhead tensed and hostility flowed off of him in waves. She bit her lip and tired to remember if Wally had mentioned the older males name before.

"Roy?" She tried again taking a few steps closer. "Are you alright? What was that? What's going on?"

The older teen didn't seem to be breathing for a minute before deflating like a balloon, "nothing." He stood towering over her after gathering the rest of the cash from the ground, "what are you doing here?"

"In Star City?" She asked not really knowing what Roy's question was.

"Yes, no," his frown deepened looking angry at the world. "I know its no Crime Alley but its still not the best street to be on. Where are the others? I'm surprised they let you come down this way."

Megan blushed and looked everywhere but Roy's green eyes. "I came by myself," she explained but didn't see why that was such a big deal. Sure the streets and sidewalks were dirty with scum and trash. There was even the smell of urination in the air from the homeless people that made this block their home while thugs sat in groups on stairs or leaned against buildings looking mean; however, Megan felt no hostility towards her or anyone else at the moment just hunger and the feeling of suspicion.

"You shouldn't be here," Roy tired again but she just ignored him.

"What are you doing?" She asked instead blinking up at him, finally able to meet his eyes.

"Nothin'" The unmasked hero muttered again, "besides its none of your business."

"But Roy," she replied with concern, "If its something I can help with…"

"Its not!" The older redhead snapped teeth bared in a snarl, "so why don't you just go back to your club house with your dolls and your easy bake oven."

Megan flinched at Roy's ruthless words and tone. She looked up at him with sad eyes, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to help."

Roy's green eyes softened a bit and the feeling of regret washed over her. "No, I'm sorry," he whispered to her, "I just haven't been getting much sleep lately what with my time split between school, patrolling and this new job I've gotten…" He trailed off uncertain.

"Job?" Megan asked snapping out of her funk forgetting the mercilessness that was directed at her only moments ago.

"Yeah, I don't want to talk about it," Roy huffed turning around and walking away dismissing her.

Megan stood staring at the redheads retreating back. After a few seconds of watching and looking lost (he didn't look like he wanted to be followed, so she didn't) Megan silently turned around and started walking back to a busier part of town.

She couldn't have gone a couple of steps when she heard the screeching of bad breaks. Turning around she watched Roy saunter up to the passenger side of the car before leaning down to get a look at the driver through the window. Megan watched as the older teen flirted shamelessly with the person in the car. Her mouth opened slightly in awe as he started to slowly sway his hips back and forth suggestively. She couldn't tell if he was doing it on purpose or unconsciously.

Soon Megan found herself striding purposely towards Roy and the unknown car as everything clicked into place. The previous car, the money, the older teens reveling clothes (it was like Pretty Woman but she had to be price charming).

"Wait," Megan said with the confidence she wasn't feeling as she came to a stop in front of Roy.

"Whose this bitch?" the car driver leered making her skin crawl.

"I'm his client," she answered tilting her chin up in defiance.

"Oh yeah?" The driver narrowed their eyes at her.

"Yeah," Megan did the same and the two fell into a staring contest that she was sure she could win. She didn't really need to blink as often as humans did after all.

The driver blinked turning away in a huff. "Meddling bitch," they mumbled under their breath rolling up the window and racing away from the two redheads.

As soon as the car was out of site Roy turned to her furiously, "why'd you do that? How am I supposed to eat now? Or pay the bills or rent?"

Megan wanted to point out that paying bills and rent could probably be grouped together but refrained from doing so. Instead she looked at the older teen guiltily, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to…"

"To help?" He yelled, "Well stop!" He turned around to stomp off again.

"I…I can pay!" Megan shouted after him making Roy stop in his tracks.

She was almost afraid he would refuse her but Roy simply turned his head slightly after a few moments of silence and ordered her to follow him. Megan did jogging slightly until she fell into step besides him smiling brightly.


End file.
